personalethical_road_mapfandomcom-20200214-history
Beliefs-What we choose to believe
Beliefs differ from culture to culture, and family to family. Every generation adds their own "spin" on what they believe was important, that their parents taught them. They teach their children the values they feel are most important in surviving in today's world. A world that is different from when they grew up and when their parents grew up. * Different Generations: Baby-Boomers, Gen-X and many others. With each generational "boom" we are seeing a decline in what the youth of today are being taught and not taught. * Parental Units: Today there are so many different family dynamics of how or who you were raised. It can be a confusing flood information to take in and process. The dynamics have changed dramatically in the last 30 years. * Responsibility: I believe we should be willing to put in the effort, to get the work done right the first time. Rather than having to go back several times to fix what we should have done. * Different dynamic “categories” of families are: # The Nuclear Family- sometimes thought of as the “Simple Family Dynamic.” This does not necessarily mean “simplistic though.” This family structure can range from one, two, or three children; each having their own separate dynamics and issues. This family dynamic is what I think of when someone asks me about the 50’s family dynamic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4gfV6Q86KE # The Extended Family- usually composed of grandparents, aunts, uncles cousins sometimes even older siblings. This family dynamic has issues of its own with the issue of everyone not living under the same roof. Making it harder to have the same structure from home to home for the families as well as a “stable” environment for all involved. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbZu8etoyhw # Working Family- some parents will “tag-team” their work schedules to keep from placing their kids into daycare. Also, allowing them to be more involved in their kids’ activities they may be involved in. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7Biilj2XIg # Single Parents- Circumstances can result in the single parenting unit these days; mom’s that never marry, a divorce, death of one of the parents, single dads are becoming more common since some moms don’t want to “hang around” after the relationship has ended or can’t be the parent to the child(ren). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovic8oBFNwE # Older Parents-Not all families start out at the 'ripe old age' of 15-19 years of age, maybe not even the mid to early 20’s. Now a days some families such as my own started out later in life due to career choices, not finding that special someone we deemed worthy enough we’d want to grow ‘older’ with, or just plain old “I/we weren’t ready yet,” because of previous bad relationships or a history of bad self-esteem where you don’t feel worthy of anyone, no matter how great or good of a person your family and friends know you are inside and out. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUhYLxiSpdA # Younger Parents- similar to the single parents have their children/families at a young age, most times without the support and aid from their families. Making it more difficult to succeed in college and careers and get good financial standing to support themselves or their families. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOedLjMVdoc # Grandparents and great-grandparents becoming parental units- I am seeing first hand this with some friends of my own. Couples reaching the age where they should begin enjoying the fruits of their live and their children. Are having to step in and sometimes back to the perpetual “starting-line” and raising not just grandchildren, but in some circumstances their great-grandchildren. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_QvCYMlnkQ There are so many different ways people build their own personal road maps. I was raised to believe to work hard, and always work to get things finished right the first time. I was raised by a hard working single mother of 2 children she supported and took care of. I believe I’ll always work until the job is completed and done correctly! I will also raise my sons to have that same work ethic and integrity. * Some other key factors I believe make up your personal and professional road maps are being: # Trustworthy: I believe if you can't have trust with fellow co-workers, you won't have a solid team. I am one who needs to know, when I'm gone you are going to be responsible and act as if I were still around. # Honesty: Honesty goes hand-in-hand with being trustworthy in most aspects. If you can't be honest, then how do I trust you to do something important for the team or the company? How do you build a team if honesty isn't in the center of it all? There is a large array from culture to culture and from family to family. Beliefs are what you make of them and learn from them. Today's world is an ever changing of family dynamics along with the ever changing structures. We need to learn to adapt and keep both our moral and our ethical compasses on the straight and narrow. Otherwise we don't leave much hope for our children and their chances of a better and a brighter future. If we set them up for success that's what they will get. If we expect someone else to teach them, we set them up fro failure! With no one but ourselves to blame! I believe the song Whitney Houston sang years ago, "I believe the children are our future," says it best! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYzlVDlE72w#t=55